Powerless?
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: AU. Chris is Wyatt’s son. Chris is almost 10 years old and he doesn’t have a single power, not even orbing. His whole family has powers though, especially his powerful elder sisters...is he doomed to be powerless forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Powerless?

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Chris is Wyatt's son. Chris is almost 10 years old and he doesn't have a single power, not even orbing. His whole family has powers though, especially his powerful elder sisters...is he doomed to be powerless forever?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. :)

**Note 2: **Wyatt's only 29, he had his first child at 15.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1. **

"Okay Melinda I need you to make the potion." Wyatt said to his eldest daughter. She's 14 years old with brown hair and brown eyes and looks exactly like her mother.

"Got it dad." She said walking over to the "potion table".

"What about me dad?" 13 year old Phoenix asked, she has Wyatt's curly blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes, but she looks exactly like Wyatt is a total daddy's girl.

"Um, help your sister okay?" Wyatt asked and she nodded and headed over to her sister. Then Wyatt looked around the attic and saw Chris in the doorway, watching them. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" and Chris shrugged.

"Probably playing video games when he heard a loud crash." Phoenix said

"You _can_ come in the attic Chris," Wyatt said as a demon shimmered in, "Just not now! Go Chris!" he ordered and Chris ran down the stairs to his room.

He shut the door behind him and sat on his bed with a sigh. He's the son of the Twice Blessed, the most powerful being in the world! He's also the most powerless witch in the world.

His sisters all both super powerful, they can orb, make things implode, freeze time, even hear peoples thoughts and feel what their feeling.

All he can do is...umm...well...he's good at video games.

Chris groaned and fell back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he heard crashes, then someone knocked on his door. He crawled up to his pillows and laid on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

"Go away!" he groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. The door opened anyways and Chris knew it was his mom.

"Honey..." she said as she sat on the bed, and rubbed his back. "You okay baby?"

"No." Chris mumbled

"Is it about powers?" she asked and Chris shrugged.

"Bianca! Need you up here!" Wyatt's voice echoed through the manor. Bianca instantly shimmered out and Chris kicked his legs and threw a full on temper tantrum.

_"I'm adopted." _Chris thought, _"My mom has powers, dad has powers, Melinda and Phoenix have powers, grandma and auntie Phoebe and Paige have powers, grandpa has powers, Uncle Coop has powers, their children have powers...the cousins have powers...I'm adopted." _

He rolled onto his back before he left the room and headed downstairs. The manor was empty since everyone went to see a movie, but Wyatt and Bianca stayed home to vanquish the demon and the girls had to help.

Chris walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of strawberry ice cream, a spoon and he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He put it on cartoons and turned it up as loud as it could go so he didn't have to hear the noises from upstairs.

_"Chris..."_ a voice whispered and he turned his head and looked around but he didn't see anything.

"Dad?" he asked

_"Chrrriss..."_ the voice said again.

"Mom?" he asked, "Anybody?" he sat the carton on the coffee table and slowly walked around the manor. The voice was drawing him upstairs to the attic but he didn't even seem to notice.

_"Come on Chris...just a bit farther...almost there..." _

He followed with curiosity, unable to stop himself. Then he slowly moved his hand on the handle to the attic door and he opened the door and saw his mom and dad throwing demons around, trying to keep them way from Melinda and Phoenix who were making potions.

_"Come on in Chris...it'll be fun..." _the voice came again and Chris found himself walking into the attic and his dad set eyes on him immediately.

"Chris! Get out of here!" he shouted, only Chris couldn't. He kept on walking...towards the book and the demons.

_"Forget him Chris...he's just stopping you from receiving your powers..." _

Then suddenly his eyes widened when he saw an energy ball come flying at him. His breath left him as he clenched his eyes shut but he was never hit.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blue shield around him and he looked at his dad, who had his arms out. Hope drained from his body when he realized it was his dad, not him. Then his dad vanquished the demon, but Melinda tossed him a sky blue potion.

He turned at a demon that Bianca was busy with, and he chucked it at him and he erupted in flames, as his skin bubbled and he screamed and all the rest were vanquished.

Wyatt instantly ran for Chris and wrapped his arms around him before pulling back.

"What were you thinking Chris!? You could have been killed!" he yelled, before he pulled him into a hug again, one hand resting on the back of Chris's head as his other was around Chris's waist, holding Chris close to his body.

God they almost killed Chris...his baby. His youngest child...Wyatt honestly didn't want to think about it. He jut kept on telling himself Chris, Melinda, and Phoenix are alright.

_"Think I know what mom always went through now." _Wyatt thought, able to feel the fear for his children's lives, much like his mom always felt when they went on vanquishes without telling anyone where they were going.

"Honey, you're squishing him." Bianca said, putting a hand on his back and Wyatt pulled back and looked at his 9 year old, who was now looking at his feet.

"Do you have a death wish Chris!?" Melinda snapped

"No." he mumbled

"Sweetie, why'd you come up here then?" Bianca asked, crouching in front of him as she ran a hand through his long chocolate locks.

"I don't know." He lied, deciding the voice was nothing...just his imagination.

"Chris just...it's time for bed." Wyatt said, putting a hand on his head and Chris whined.

"It's 9:00 dad!"

"Bedtime for a 9 year old." Wyatt chuckled and Chris pouted but he left the attic.

"He had a reason for coming up here, I know he did." Wyatt said and Bianca nodded.

"I know." She said

"That or he's just a retard." Phoenix said, "He's powerless."

"No he's not...he's just...a late bloomer." Wyatt said

"Sure dad." Melinda said, patting his shoulder before they left the attic.

"Maybe it's a good thing he has no powers." Bianca said

"Huh?" Wyatt asked

"He can have a normal life Wyatt...he won't have to worry about magical things and people trying to kill him." Bianca said

"True...but he's a normal kid growing up with the most magical family in the world." Wyatt said with a sigh.

Bianca just nodded and rubbed her face. "Well, I say it's time for bed."

"Yeah." Wyatt said as they walked downstairs.

----------------------

Wyatt walked to Chris's door and peaked inside and saw his son asleep in his bed, perfectly healthy. He smiled a little at him and walked inside before he kissed Chris's head and pulled the covers over him more.

"Night baby boy." he whispered before he left the room to check on the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Powerless?

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Chris is Wyatt's son. Chris is almost 10 years old and he doesn't have a single power, not even orbing. His whole family has powers though, especially his powerful elder sisters...is he doomed to be powerless forever?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2. **

Chris walked downstairs for breakfast, but he stopped at the door when he heard voices.

"Wait, he just walked in there?" Piper asked, sounding shocked.

"Yep, then he said he didn't know why he did it." Wyatt said

Chris just sighed before he walked in. It's not very much fun to be the topic of discussion in the Halliwell Manor; _everyone_ is focused on you that way. He sat down and looked around the table, everyone was looking at him.

"What?" he asked and they went back to what they were doing.

"Morning buddy." Wyatt said and Bianca kissed Chris's head and he made a face.

"Morning."

"So how'd you sleep?" Wyatt asked and Chris shrugged.

"Alright."

"Chris-"

"Still don't know why I did it dad. But I have a question." Chris said

"Alright, shoot." Wyatt said

"Am I adopted?" he asked and Bianca dropped her fork.

"You're not adopted." She said

"I have to be!" Chris insisted

"Christopher, I went though 7 months with you. I had to push you out of my fuc-" Bianca started, but Wyatt put a hand over her mouth.

"Um, you're just not adopted." Wyatt said and everyone tried not to laugh.

"I have to be." Chris said

"Why?" Melinda asked her brother.

"Because I have no powers and all of you guys do!" Chris said

"Chris, guys in our family line just don't have powers." Wyatt said

"You do!" Chris cried

"Only because I'm Twice Blessed bud, if I wasn't I probably wouldn't have powers either." Wyatt said

"Yeah, but you are Twice Blessed." He mumbled under his breath before he started eating.

"You know Chris, maybe you should...learn to fight or something." Phoenix said and Chris looked up at Wyatt and Bianca. Bianca shook her head no and Wyatt just said, "No."

"Why not!?" Chris whined, sure he was being bratty but who cares!

"No Chris...just...stay away from magic." Wyatt said

"I can't if you all have powers!" Chris said

"Might as well let him kinda be able to protect himself." Melinda said

"Melinda, stay out of it." Bianca said

"I-"

"Melinda." Wyatt said and she sighed.

"Why are you guys so against him training?" Phoenix asked, "It's not like he'll actually go after a demon when he learns how."

"You know what, just stay out of the conversation Phoenix Elizabeth," Wyatt said, "Chris you're lucky, you don't have to worry about demons coming after you, having to stay up late working on tracking one and you just don't have to worry about them. Plain and simple."

"But I want to worry about that." Chris muttered before he left the room.

He headed up to his room and turned on the TV and his X-Box 360 and put a game in. He hopped up on his bed and started playing and a minute later Wyatt walked in.

"Chris..." he started as Chris continued to play his game. Wyatt sat on the bed next to him. "Listen bud, about earlier, um, maybe you could train."

Chris just bit his lip as he continued to play, moving his body a little. Wyatt sighed and grabbed the controller.

"Hey!" Chris cried, trying to get it back. Wyatt stood up and placed the controller on the deck behind him.

"Do I have your attention now?"

"I don't want to train; only witches do that and I'm a mortal. An adopted mortal." Chris said and Wyatt sighed in frustration.

"You're not adopted Chris."

"Yes I am." Chris said

"Really? Then how do we have the same eyes? How do you have the exact color of Bianca's hair? How do you have my nose? Why do you look like a mixture of Melinda and Phoenix?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How come you have magic and I don't?" Chris shot back.

"I don't know Chris! Me and you are the only males in the Halliwell line, and I don't know maybe males in our family don't have powers unless they have a specific title." Wyatt said

_"He's lying Chris...you have powers...he did something to you Chris..." _

_"Go away!" _Chris yelled at the voice in his head.

_"Don't be mad at me, I'm just telling the truth...go up to the attic and find out for yourself..." _

"Are you even listening to me?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah." Chris said

"Just...we'll talk later okay? I have to get to P3." Wyatt said

"Alright." Chris said and Wyatt left.

_"What's in the attic?" _

_"You have to find out on your own..." _

Chris sighed as he slowly and carefully made his way up to the attic; he instantly turned to leave when he saw his mom.

"Chris! Come 'ere sweetie." And Chris slowly made his way over to the couch. "Honey, I know how much you want powers, I do, but...just know even if you don't have powers I love you okay?"

"I know mom." Chris said and Bianca kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

_"Open the book Chris..." _

Chris walked over to the book and took it off the stand before sitting on the couch. Then he opened it and looked through it, he's never actually looked at it before but it's pretty cool.

_"Here, stop here..." _

Chris frowned and said, "Rahl?"

_"Yes...go to him, he can get your powers for you..."_ the voice said

"I don't know..." Chris whispered, he had a bad feeling about the voice alone. "Besides, he's in the Underworld and I can't get there."

_"No but your sisters can..." _

_"I'm not going to use them!" _Chris thought

_"Just get them to orb you down there, say a demon was in the attic...then run...I'll direct you..."_

Chris released a deep breathe before he screamed, "Melinda! Phoenix!"

They both came running upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asked

"A demon, it was by the book." Chris said

"It's on your lap." Phoenix said

"Because I took it after he left! The bubbly thing came up when he tried to take it." Chris said

"Let's go." Phoenix said

"I wanna come!" Chris said, jumping up from the couch and the book fell on the ground.

"Be careful with that Chris!" Melinda snapped, picking up the book and she set it on the stand, "It you can't even take care of the book you can't come with us."

"But I can identify him!" Chris said smugly.

"Fine, _never_ tell dad _or_ mom." Melinda said grabbing Chris's hand and then she put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder and orbed them out.

"By the way, Phoenix was kissing your boyfriend yesterday Melinda." Chris said and Melinda gasped and the 2 started fighting and Chris ran off.

"Where do I go?" he asked, looking around and he covered his nose as the bad stench.

_"Keep running straight..." _and Chris did, until the voice said_, "Stop...right there to your left." _

Chris entered the cave and looked around before someone grabbed him and he screamed as loud as he could.

"Shut up witch!"

"I'm not a witch!" he screamed as he struggled and then suddenly the demon let go and he fell to the floor.

"Chris!" Melinda screamed, running over and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling up. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"No." he whispered

"Why'd you LEAVE US!?" Melinda shouted

"I don't know..." Chris lied

"Come on Melinda, let's take him to dad."

"NO!" Chris screamed but they already orbed him to P3 in the backroom. Melinda and Phoenix drug him out of the room and Wyatt looked up from behind the bar. Piper was with him, cleaning up.

"What's going on?"

"This little brat lied to us." Melinda said, pushing him on the floor. "He said a demon was in the attic, so we took him to the Underworld so he could identify it, then I swear dad I was going to take him home, but he ran off and almost got himself killed!"

Wyatt's grip on the rag tightened and his knuckles turned white but he didn't make a sound and Chris got ready for him to scream. Wyatt calmly walked over to Chris and crouched in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Yeah." Chris whispered

"Good." Wyatt said and he smacked Chris's head, _hard_!

"Dad!" "Wyatt Matthew!"

"What were you thinking!? You could have been killed Christopher!" Wyatt screamed, totally losing it. "Do you have a death wish!? First walking in on a vanquish and now running around in the Underworld! In case you've forgotten you have no powers! You can't protect yourself!"

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered, as tears started rolling down his cheeks and Wyatt sighed and pulled him close.

"I just can't lose you bud." Wyatt said, rubbing his back. "Chris...why'd you run away from your sisters?"

"And he said Phoenix kissed Dean." Melinda added and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"_He_ told me to." Chris said his voice barely audible.

"Who's he Chris?" Wyatt asked pulling back.

"I don't know." Chris said

"Chris...what are you talking about? You need to tell me." Wyatt said

"It's a...voice...he told me to go upstairs yesterday...he said it would be fun and you were stopping me from getting my powers." Chris said

"What would be fun?" Wyatt asked and Chris shrugged.

"Going into the attic."

"What else Chris?"

"He told me to find Rahl; he said Rahl could give me my powers." Chris said

"Did you get your powers?" Wyatt asked

"No."

"Chris, ignore whatever voice is talking to you, it's killing you Chris. In the attic, the energy ball and now going to the Underworld to find a demon...ignore it."

"I can't!" Chris said, "It...I just _can't_."

"Go over there Chris, uh, play some games...if you hear anything, tell me. You girls go tell your mother you orbed your brother to the Underworld with no permission."

"We saved him!" Phoenix cried and Wyatt waved his hand and orbed them out.

"You shouldn't hit your kids Wyatt." Piper whispered when he walked behind the bar.

"I...I couldn't stop myself mom, he just does stupid things that almost get him killed." Wyatt responded, "Besides, I remember being slapped around a couple of times."

"Yeah, when you got Bianca pregnant at _15_!" Piper hissed

"You overreacted." Wyatt said

"Oh?"

"Yes mom, blowing up the hose is classified as _overreacting_!" Wyatt returned before he moved some glasses.

"Oh it was just the kitchen!" Piper said

"And the dinning room _and_ the conservatory!" Wyatt hissed and Piper simply shrugged.

"How is this about me again?"

"I don't know." Wyatt sighed, looking over at Chris, who was playing pinball.

_"Chris...you failed..." _

_"Go away or I'll tell my dad!" _Chris screamed in his head.

_"Aw go tell your daddy you big baby...see if he can find me...no one can..." _

"Dad!" Chris screamed and Wyatt ran over.

"What'd it say Chris?" Wyatt asked

"It said I failed." Chris said

"Failed what?" Wyatt asked

"I don't know."

_"Yes you do...deep down you know exactly what you failed..." _

"No I don't!" he screamed out loud.

"Chris..." Wyatt said but Chris was blocking him out.

_"Oh? You failed yourself, you failed the magical community! You failed EVERYONE..." _

_"No." _

_"Yes you did Chrissy..." _

_"Don't call me that!" _

_"Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" _

_"No!" _

_"Sure?" _

_"Who are you!?" Chris asked _

_"Demas...the one who has your powers..." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Powerless?

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Chris is Wyatt's son. Chris is almost 10 years old and he doesn't have a single power, not even orbing. His whole family has powers though, especially his powerful elder sisters...is he doomed to be powerless forever?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. :)

**Note 2: **Demas is a guy, just with an unfortunate name that makes him sound like a girl.

**Note 3: **For the reviews...

**_Plutobaby494_** - Trust me, there is a reason he's powerless...once I think of one, I just thought it was honestly just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave my mind. Also, there's a reason he didn't just kill Chris when he took his powers and you'll find out in flash backs _- cause everyone loves those -_ and he's not offering Chris's powers back...more like...teasing him with them!

Okay also thank youDr. Maybe, lizardmomma, Simone1, realdarkangel _- Hope chapter 2 cleared up how she took Wyatt having a baby at 15 lol -_, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Touch of the Wind, Boleyn, and laura!

**Note 4: **Tomorrow (June 21) is my birthday yay!!! Finally going to be 14, so I probably won't update since I'm going to be busy, or on June 22 since that's my mom's birthday (:

On with the story...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3. **

"Okay, umm...Demas isn't in the book." Wyatt stated as he closed it. He'd looked though it carefully almost 5 times and nothing.

"How do we find him then?" Bianca asked, pacing the room, nervously. She flipped out when she found out some creepy ass demon was talking to her 9 year old son and making him try to commit suicide! Okay, so it wasn't technically suicide, but still putting Chris in dangerous situations.

"Mom...dad?" Chris's voice drifted up to the attic.

"Attic!" Bianca shouted and they heard feet run up the stairs until Chris stopped in the doorway.

"Bud, I've told you this before. You can come in the attic." Wyatt said and Chris looked around. "Haha, very funny. No demons attacked when I said it so you can come in."

"I'll pass...umm...I just wanted to tell grandma I think I smell burnt chicken." Chris said

"My chicken!" Piper shrieked before tearing past Chris down the stairs.

"Chris...do you have any idea how to find Demas?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said

"Can you talk to him?" Phoebe asked

"No...He talks to me, not the other way around." Chris said

"Try." Wyatt said and Chris sighed and walked over to the couch and sat next to Bianca who wrapped her arms around him in a comforting way.

_"Umm...Demas?" _

He waited a couple of minutes before saying, "Nothing."

"Keep trying honey." Bianca said, running her hand through his hair and Chris tried again.

_"Demas! Talk to me or I'll start screaming!" _Chris thought

_"What is it boy..." _

_"Who ARE you!?" _Chris asked

_"I'll tell you..." _

_"Good." _

_"For a price..." _

_"Like what?" _

_"You..." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I get you and your parents never look for you..." _

_"Why?" _Chris asked, totally confused.

_"No questions...deal..." _

Chris pulled out of the conversation and looked at his family.

"He'll me tell me who he is...if he can have me...and you guys never look for me." Chris said

"No." Wyatt and Bianca said in unison.

"I'd rather you not have any powers." Wyatt said, "No deal Chris, ever."

"But dad-" Chris started

"No Christopher! End, we're never talking about it again." Wyatt said firmly.

_"Aw too bad..." _

"What about a spell?" Paige suggested

"For what?" Wyatt asked

"To see who is. He had to have been around Chris before, right? I mean, if he has his powers he had to have been able to get pretty close." Paige said

"True." Wyatt said, "But...who?"

"So, spell?" Phoebe asked

"Do we have any other choices?" Bianca asked, holding onto Chris tightly. Nobody's hurting her baby.

"Just let me go! You can find me again." Chris said

"No Chris! We've already discussed that. Aunt Phoebe can you start the spell?" Wyatt asked

"Of course." Phoebe said

"Let's get started."

---

"Yes you do that..." a man laughed as he watched the Halliwell's through a cauldron. "See if your little girls are alive when you get back."

"I wouldn't go for them if I were you." Another man said

"Well, I guess you aren't me now are you Christopher?" the first man spoke

"I guess not." Christopher said, smirking a bit. "You must get little me...as soon as possible Demas."

"Yes, I know Christopher, you haven't let me forget." Demas said

"Well you don't want them vanquishing you now do you? I'm protecting you...father. After all, you did teach me everything I know about killing. Might as well start it earlier...right?" Christopher asked and Demas smirked.

"Of course. He'll be here soon Christopher, just have some patience."

Christopher turned to leave the cave with a smirk on his handsome face. He looked behind him at Demas and chuckled softly, this was just _too_ easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Powerless?

**Author:** brilliantbrunette494

**Rating:** T, some language

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed, but I do own anything that was not on the show.

**Summary:** AU. Chris is Wyatt's son. Chris is almost 10 years old and he doesn't have a single power, not even orbing. His whole family has powers though, especially his powerful elder sisters...is he doomed to be powerless forever?

**Note 1: **Reviews are always welcome. :)

**Note 2: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and hopefully the upcoming chapters will answer all of your questions!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4. **

"Melinda! Melinda get out of the shower right now!" Phoenix screamed as Chris pounded on the bathroom door and Melinda just sung louder.

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of this," Phoenix muttered, "Every morning she's in the bathroom for hours and we never get showers."

"I say we get hot showers this morning." Chris smirked with a devious look in his emerald eyes, and then he turned and headed down the hallway with Phoenix behind him, curious.

Chris opened a door and Wyatt and Bianca gasped in the shower.

"What are you 2 doing in here!?" Wyatt shouted

"This." Chris said flushing their toilet and Melinda let out a loud scream of, "Cold!" Chris then started flushing it at an alarming rate.

"Christopher!" Wyatt scolded

"Daddy, I want a warm shower." Chris pouted, giving Wyatt his best puppy dog eyes and Wyatt sighed.

"Melinda Priscilla Halliwell! Out of the shower right now! Christopher Peregrine and Phoenix Elizabeth get the hell out of my bathroom." Wyatt said

For the first time both children looked at their parents and made a face.

"You two weren't…" Phoenix trailed off since Bianca was pushed up against a wall and Wyatt was right in front of her with his hand next to her head resting on the wall and both were slightly flushed.

Phoenix quickly put a hand over Chris's eyes and pushed him out the door as quick as she could.

"Ewwww..." Chris said

"Chris...that never happened." Phoenix said

"Okay." Chris said as Melinda walked out of the bathroom and they took off running. Phoenix slammed the door shut and Chris ran into it. "Aw man!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda was shooting her younger siblings evil stares all throughout breakfast, and Chris and Phoenix didn't even seem to notice.

"Melinda, stop it." Bianca said

"Stop what?" she asked, innocently.

"Thinking of ways to kill Chris and Phoenix," Wyatt said and Melinda opened her mouth to object but Wyatt said, "Telepath."

"Sorry." She muttered, although she didn't mean it.

"I'm sure you are," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, off to school."

"It's Saturday." Chris stated

"I thought it was Friday." Wyatt frowned

"It's Saturday old man." Bianca laughed

"Of course." Then demons shimmered in. Wyatt instantly orbed Chris out of the room.

---------------------

Chris sighed and sat on his bed. He really wanted to help out; maybe he could show his dad that he could handle himself without being orbed far away.

Then some man shimmered in, smirking.

"Hello Christopher."

"Wh-who are you?" Chris asked, getting up and he was slowly making his way to his closet.

"I think you know who I am." He said, smirking still.

"No..." Chris said as he slowly crouched in his closet and reached behind him for his baseball bat. Then he stood up and moved it in front of him.

"You can't stop me with a piece of wood." He snapped

"Wanna bet?" Chris asked before he whacked him in the arm with the bat.

"Little devil." He hissed and Chris hit him in the head as hard as he could and Demas hit the wall so Chris went flying downstairs. He glanced behind him and saw Demas chasing after him so he ran under the table but Demas threw a energy ball at the chair right next to him.

He whimpered and ran out and into the kitchen. Demons were holding onto his family as they struggled.

"Come here you little brat." He said, whipping some blood off of his head and Chris shook his head and ran behind the island and Demas growled before making his way over there.

He leaned down and screamed in pain with two pans connected with his skull. Then Chris threw the pans down, making more noise and he grabbed a knife.

By now Demas was fuming mad and close to just killing him. He growled deep in his throat and Chris threw the knife and he hit the ground and it stuck in the wall right behind his head.

"I must say Christopher; you're really getting on my last nerve." He spat

"Chris..." Wyatt said as he struggled.

Chris glanced at him before he smirked. This could be fun.

He ran at Demas and slid under his legs, grabbing a pan and he hit him in the balls before Demas squeaked and Chris grabbed an apple and an orange from the basket and chucked them at the demons holding his dad.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah!" he said, making a face and he stuck out his tongue.

The demons growled, but didn't let go even though they were close.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" he screamed then he started making chicken noises. The demons however didn't let go...well...one did but the other smacked him.

"Don't let the little brat get to you!" he snarled

"Chris!" Bianca screamed when Demas grabbed him and he picked Chris up, so Chris was facing him.

"Game over brat." He said with a smirk on his face and Chris spat on him and he dropped Chris to the ground and Chris ran out of the kitchen.

_"Come on Chris, think! Anything...wait..." _Chris thought and he ran for his room and took a box out of his closet and he heard footsteps, showing someone was walking up the stairs.

He has a bed with a little space underneath it, but all around it is wood, so it's his personal cavern. He opened the little door and climbed in. He crawled over to his pillows and quietly opened the box. Then he took out his paintball gun.

He's not going down without a fight.

"Where is he!?" Demas hissed

"We don't know Demas, he's a tricky little brat." One said and Chris scowled, he's not a brat...tricky...he's not a brat.

"Time for this brat to get started." Chris whispered, as he stuffed his book bag full of things and he quietly and stealthily left his room, checking around every corner. He's going to show his family he doesn't need powers to kick ass.

He stopped in front of the bathroom and pilled marbles in the hallway. Then he smirked and carefully walked through them before placing a shoe at the end. Then he slapped the wall and screamed before he ran into his dad's room and slipped into his closet.

Demas and 5 other demons walked down to the hallway and Demas snorted.

"Does he really think we're that stupid?" he asked before he kicked the marbles out of his way and he made his way to the shoe and picked it up.

"Where is he?" one asked

"If I knew would we still be here?" Demas spat, and then he walked into Wyatt and Bianca's room, since the door was wide open.

-----------------------------

"Ugh." Wyatt groaned as he struggled and tried to get out of the magical cuffs. They were all sitting on the couch, alive for some reason.

"Need any help?" a cold voice asked and they all looked up and saw a teen, only about 17. He had long wavy chocolate hair, emerald eyes, a handsome face and he was in all black.

Wyatt stared into his eyes and he felt like he wanted to die. It was Chris...he's evil, he let his baby boy turn evil.

"How...why..." Wyatt said

"Shh." Christopher said, "I'm not really supposed to be here, so just zip it and listen okay?"

"Yeah." Bianca said before Wyatt could object.

"I'm not evil...I just...need to stop Demas." Christopher said

"Then kill him." Melinda hissed

"I can't...I only have 1 power with is orbing." Christopher said

"Orb then." Wyatt said, not believing a single word and Christopher orbed next to him in a shower of bright sparkly lights. "What do you need?"

"Little me, he needs to be captured by Demas." Christopher spoke

"What!? NO!" Wyatt shouted and Christopher covered his mouth.

"Shh, he has to release our powers. Younger me that is." Christopher said

"Why?" Bianca asked

"Because he has to! It's his time and not mine, I can't or I'll get the powers and he won't. If he does it we both get them, so he has to. It's all up to him."

"Ugh."

-----------------------------------------

"Come on brat, come on out." Demas said and he heard a noise from the closet so he smirked and opened the door and fell on his knees when he was hit where the sun doesn't shine with a paintball and Chris giggled. Then he started shooting all the other demons before running out of the closet.

He ran downstairs and saw some man with his family so he raised his paintball gun and aimed.

"Chris wait!" Wyatt shouted and Chris stopped.

"Hey." Christopher said

"Who are you?" Chris asked

"You."

"Wait..._me_?" Chris asked, slowly lowering his paintball gun.

"Yeah...listen...you have to let Demas have you." Christopher said and Chris frowned.

"Why?" he asked

"I'll be there...don't worry, but you need to take our powers. So that deal he told you about earlier...accept it. Then I'll have the hollow powers as well and we can kill him for good." Christopher said

"Wait...hollow powers?" Wyatt frowned

"Yeah, I...we... can control the hollow and other magical creatures and yada, yada, yada...something about the Twice Blessed heir or whatever." Christopher said

"Oh. Of course." Wyatt said, nervous.

"Relax dad, it doesn't take us over." Christopher said

"It's been in you before?" Piper asked

"Yeah...actually, it was in mom as well." Christopher said, "Only when Demas took our powers...we lost the hollow."

"How did it happen? We were going to cast the spell to see it today, but that's obviously not happening."

"You'll find out." Christopher said before orbing out and Demas walked in and grabbed a hold of Chris, who started to struggle but stopped when he remembered what older him said.

"Well, well, well, guess I finally have my prize." And Demas shimmered out with Chris.


End file.
